In general, recently, various kinds of treatment of inserting a separate structure into the inside of a patient's body using an endoscope device, without performing laparotomy of the patient's body have been performed.
For example, various types of treatment, such as extending the blood vessel by performing a stent treatment on a user's blood vessel, or fixing a particular site by inserting a separate, have been performed.
Recently, there has been an attempt of a treatment that prevents the backflow of blood by inserting a separate fixing device to the patient's heart such that the patient's cardiac valve are stably opened and closed. In particular, when the cardiac valve is not fully closed, a symptom of backflow of blood occurs, and thus, at the time of excessive exercise, a difficulty in breathing occurs, or atrial fibrillation may occur.
In order to solve such problems, a cardiac valve fixing device which fixes the cardiac valve by inserting a separate fixing device to the inside of the heart has been developed. Considering the conventionally developed cardiac valve fixing device, after insertion into the patient's heart using the insertion device, the device comes into contact with the upper and lower surfaces of the cardiac valve to fix the cardiac valve of the target site, thereby easily allowing the opening and closing of the cardiac valve.
However, when simply fixing the cardiac valve in a form of being pressed in contact with the cardiac valve of a patient, a problem of being easily separated by the continually moving cardiac valve occurs. Since this problem exerts vital effects on the patient's body, there is a problem of a need for being urgently solved.
Further, in the case of cardiac valve, since there is a muscle fiber that moves, there has been also a problem of an occurrence of interference between the cardiac valve fixing device and the muscle fiber.